Keefe Fanfictions/Sophie's Love Triangle/21
Sophie's 19th birthday Sophie's POV "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOPHIE!" I hear as I go downstairs for breakfast. "Oh wow" I say as I see Biana, Fitz, Tam, Lihn, Dex, Marella, and Keefe standing in the kitchen around a huge cake and at least 50 balloons. "Happy birthday" Keefe says coming and giving me a hug and a kiss on the head. It's crazy how much our relationship has grown within the last year. "I have the best friends ever. Thank you guys so much. Wait. How did you guys know it was my birthday and why are we celebrating?" "Well Keefe remembered that it was your birthday" Biana says "And we thought that we should make you feel like your home and why not" Lihn says with a big smile on her face. "Well thank you Keefe for remembering" I say kissing his cheek, "And thank you guys for doing all of this. I have the best friends in the world." I say smiling not having a care in the world. Keefe on the other hand looked VERY nervous. Why is he nervous? "Keefe what's wrong?" I ask. "Me?" He says laughing nervously. "What would be wrong with me?" He asks smirking. "I don't know, but you just looked nervous" "Nothing is happening. Why would I be nervous anyway?" "I don't know?" "Anyway i need to talk to you." Keefe says. "Okay want to go upstairs?" "Yeah upstairs sounds good." "We'll be right back" I tell everyone else. Why do they all look so happy? Even Tam is smiling. What am I missing? "Do you want to go on a date tonight? For your birthday?" "Yeah definitely." "Okay and I already told the Council about it cause we're going to the Forbidden Cities." "Wait why the Council? Why didn't you tell Mr. Forkle?" "I mean if we're trying to improve our relationship with the Council then we need to tell them this stuff. Right?" "I guess?" I say confused. "Wear something not too formal. I'll pick you up at 6. See you! Bye!" He says. "Bye" I say but he's already gone. "That was weird" I mumble to myself. I run down the stairs thankfully without tripping and meet everyone who is excitedly talking. "Where did Keefe go?" Fitz asks. "I don't know? Something weird is up with him." "I'm sure it's nothing." Biana says holding Tam's hand. Over the last year everyone else has also started there dating stories. Biana is now with Tam, Fitz is now with Lihn, and Dex is with Marella. It's honestly exciting to see how everyone's relationships start. "Okay if you say so" I say unsure. "Okay so what do you want to do. Your the birthday girl" Fitz says "What do you guys want to do?" I ask. "Ugh stop this attitude. It's your birthday you choose. We'll choose on our birthdays." Biana says "But you guys don't even celebrate your birthdays" I say. "That's besides the point" Lihn says. "Okay fine. How does lunch sound in a few hours?" I ask. "Sure if that's what you want" Dex says. (Oh god I really need include Dex in the stories more) "Yes I want to spend time with my friends. Okay what should we do until then?" "Um how are we supposed to know?" Tam says. Obviously his saltiness is coming back. "Jeez calm down. How about we just talk?" "Sure" Marella says cheerfully. We spend the next 2 hours talking about life. The everyone got hungry so we went to Atlantis for some food. When I got home I immediately had to get ready for my date so I decided to go for some nice jeans and a blouse since we were going to the Forbidden Cities. Some light make-up and my hair in a curly ponytail. Right as I finished getting ready I hear a knock on my door. "Come in" I say. Keefe walks in with some jeans as well and a simple shirt. "You look beautiful." "Thank you. You also look very handsome." "You know nobody can resist the Keefster and "The Hair"" He says winking and smirking. "Sure" I say sarcastically. "You have offended my feelings" He says mockingly putting a hand on his heart. "Come on let's go" I say. "Alright. I have to blindfold you" "Okay..." I say nervously. "Relax it'll be great" "Okay. I trust you" "You should" He says taking my hand and then I feel the light pull us away. "You may now take off your blindfold" As I take off my blindfold I gasp. "We're at the Grand Canyon" "Yup" He says nervously. Why is he so nervous? "Sophie I have something to tell you"Category:SLT Category:Fanfiction Chapter